Lovers Remember All
by yourLastLove
Summary: The wedding is in a week, and Harvey and Mike have never been closer. Will an uninvited visitor be able to tear them apart? R&R - Disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Quick note, I'm not sure I have the right names for Harvey's family! So I'm just going to make them up... use completely different names... I can't remember if the names I know are used in the actual series or if I read them in on here! So... yeah... if you know their actual names, let me know and I'll change them. ... Thanks..._

Raise Your Glasses

"Stop twitching."

"I'm not twitching."

"You are twitching."

"You would be too if you were meeting your fiancé's family for the first time."

"So you admit that you're twitching?"

They'd been bickering for nearly a half hour. Mike was sitting at the island, sipping a coffee and going over various documents for a case they needed to get out of the way already, and Harvey was slaving over the stove. It was already eight o'clock, and Marcus' family would be there any time. They were going to be tired from the trip up, so it was decided by the couple that they'd have dinner prepared for them upon arrival. That way, they could meet Mike and then get to bed, so Mike didn't have to suffer through hours of awkwardness. Harvey wanted Mike to be comfortable with his family, but even he couldn't deny how uncomfortable the first dinner would be. After all, he'd only come out to his brother a month before, when he'd called to tell him of his engagement.

Mike hadn't heard Harvey walk over to him – barefoot and casually dressed, an Adonis saved for family alone – but he felt his breath hot on his neck as his arms wrapped around his waist. A kiss was pressed to his temple and the words were whispered, "Relax, you'll be fine." Another kiss. "Have a drink."

"Your alcoholism is becoming concerning." Mike deadpanned, not looking up from his work as Harvey walked back to the stove. He had a week to get this case done with, or else they'd have to put off their honeymoon. The wedding was in exactly seven days.

"Your twitching is becoming concerning."

Mike groaned and dropped his pen. There was no way he was going to be able to focus tonight. He was just too nervous. He'd never – in his adult life – had a relationship so serious that he'd _met the family_. His annoying anxieties were short lived though, as right then, he heard a knock on the door and those annoying anxieties became a full blown – inadequately concealed – panic attack.

"Bet you wish you had that drink," Harvey smirked, squeezing his shoulder as he passed him to answer the door.

Mike quickly picked up the papers and put them back into their rightful folders, and then into his bag. He straightened up tersely and smoothed himself out, trying to steady his quickened breath. There was nothing he could do about his suddenly erratic heart rate, but he could at least pretend to be presentable.

With one last deep, shaky breath, he walked to where he heard the sounds of cheerful greetings. He was suddenly very overwhelmed by the hallway. Marcus Specter – or, who he assumed was Marcus Specter, since he looked almost exactly like Harvey but maybe a little taller and thinner – had just as big a presence as did his brother, with his wife not far behind. Mike's saving grace though, was the doe eyed little princess staring up at him. Her gaze inquisitive gaze was enough to draw his attention from the impossibly loud nervousness he was feeling.

"Hello," he said to her, watching with curiosity as she looked him over. She was very small – especially compared to her uncle who had just been holding her – and she seemed to be taken up by her long blonde hair and impossibly large eyes. She reminded him of a Disney character.

"Are you Uncle Mike?" She asked. Her voice held the same softness as did her mother across from them, but was filled with young innocence.

"That I am, and you must be Abby." He was awed by the sudden change her expression took. The quick switch between cautious and impassive features to an impressive beaming grin was shocking. He'd never really been around kids, but always knew he liked them. He just hadn't expected them to be such mysteries – although so open and emotional at the same time. He surprised even himself when she put her hands up to be carried and he lifted her without hesitation, into his arms. She wrapped herself around his neck, squirming excitedly and kissed him quickly on the lips. The whole thing reminded him of the fronts of cute father's day cards.

"Down! Down! Down!" She squealed, just as quickly as she'd been taken up.

Mike couldn't help but feel flustered by the experience. She was too unpredictable. Just like her uncle – who was just glowing watching them.

"Mike, I'm Alicia," the wife of the supposed Marcus told him in the soft, kind voice he'd heard before. She wrapped him in a light hug, and kissed his cheek affectionately. "It's great to finally meet you." She pulled back, a warm smile on her face.

"The pleasure's all mine," he said back, trying to keep his gaze forward, and not flitting to Harvey in panic. He hoped he was doing alright.

His prayers were answered though when Harvey stepped up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and directing the group into the kitchen. Mike took the time to get his breathing – once again – under control before Harvey let go of him. The gentle squeeze he felt on his hip as the hand slipped off gave him courage though, and he shot a thankful smile to his fiancé.

"Mike," the one he assumed was Marcus stuck out his hand. "Marcus," he said, shaking it firmly. It was everything Mike could do to not jump away from the touch. He felt like a fifteen year old, meeting his girlfriend's father. For a younger brother, Marcus sure seemed protective of Harvey. "So, you're the one marrying my brother."

"Marcus," Alicia hissed from the island, where he was holding a wriggling four year old. Her husband gave her an annoyed look, but relented in his intimidation, taking his seat next to her.

Mike helped Harvey serve, and they made small talk while they ate. Mike learned that Alicia was a middle school teacher, and that her class was her pride and joy. Abby played the violin and took swimming lessons, but she wanted nothing more than to be a ballerina. He also learned that Marcus was the proud owner of a locally successful restaurant, but aside from that, Marcus' dialogue mostly consisted of interrogating the younger man.

After dinner, the visiting Specter family was asleep in the guest room, and the newer half of the Specter family was washing dishes.

"How was that?" Harvey asked, not looking up from the sink.

"They seem really great," Mike replied, letting the running water hold his gaze.

"I'm sorry about Marcus."

"Don't be."

"I am."

"I'm not."

Silence. The water turned off and Mike looked up to see where it had gone. Harvey was staring at him with an unreadable expression – the one he used when he was hiding his emotions.

"They're only staying for a couple of days."

Mike sighed. "I know." Silence. "I did like them though, I'm just a little nervous I guess. I'm not really used to the whole _family _thing anymore." He said bitterly.

"Well get used to it." Harvey chuckled, pulling him close – but not until he'd effectively soaked the back of Mike's neck with his dripping wet hands. The victim of the crime yelped and tried to jump away, but his laughing fiancé pulled him closer and pressed his lips to his, and he temporarily forgot about the cold wetness he was feeling. The kiss was sweet, loving and without urgency. It had taken them a while to get there, but it had been a worthy adventure. In the beginning, they were all rough and neediness, alarmed by their feelings and unable to express their frustration properly. It had taken time, and a lot of arguments over broken communication, but they'd managed to sort through their newfound emotions and turn them into something magical, sustainable even. They didn't have to try so hard anymore. Everything fell neatly into place after they'd accepted their relationship for what it was.

"They like you too," he smiled against his cheek, kissing it happily. "And you're kind of growing on me as well." The laugh he received made his heart swell, and he returned his smiling lips to those of his former associate – now junior partner; a wedding gift from Jessica.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Harvey whispered, and then turned so Mike's back was pressed against the cold sink. He deepened the kiss. "Bed?"

"Bed." Mike gasped before slipping his tongue into his lover's welcoming mouth.

Harvey chuckled and pulled away, a wicked glint in his eye as he pulled Mike towards their bedroom.

"One more week, Mr. Specter." Harvey grinned.

Mike froze, inches from the bed. His expression had gone completely blank, but from the way his lips were still slightly parted, Harvey decided the change might not necessarily be bad. His assumption was proven correct when he was suddenly flung backwards onto the mattress, and his legs were being pushed apart roughly, their kisses building with the movement.


	2. Chapter 2

Celebration

"Excuse me, but I seem to have misplaced my left arm." Harvey muttered suddenly, pulling himself away from the small group of people who had attacked him with questions. He wasn't even sure he knew who half of them were. Scanning the room, he searched for his missing fiancé.

The party was over the top, in Mike's opinion. And indeed, it was extravagant. Jessica and Donna had outdone themselves. The hall they'd rented was stunning. It had majestic, decorated white walls with columns next to them, creating an overhand around the grand room. Three chandeliers hung from the ceiling, all crystal and giving off a waterfall effect that even Harvey had to admit was magical. The people were dressed to match – black tie didn't seem to cover it. Waiters with trays of champagne walked gracefully around the room, making sure everyone maintained some level of intoxication. The tables were lined on the sides of the rooms, leaving the dance floor wide open for the hundreds of couples that were there celebration.

But where was Mike?

An arm slunk around his waist in front of him, making him jump back in surprise, so that his body was pressed against someone else's. "Champagne, Mr Specter?" A warm chuckle vibrated against the skin of his neck and he felt himself melt.

"Why, thank you, Mr Specter." He grinned, taking the flute but not turning around. Mike sighed and pressed his cheek down against his fiancé's shoulder, pressing a contented kiss on his neck. "Where have you been all night?" He asked, securing the arm that was around him, making sure Mike didn't try to move away.

"I've been doing shots."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"With who?"

Mike chuckled again, running his tongue across Harvey's skin, up to his ear. "Some co-workers, you probably don't know them."

Harvey scoffed. "Not a chance." He relaxed back further when Mike sighed again, nuzzling into him.

They danced until the crowd started to thin, holding onto each other, cheek to cheek, and blissfully unaware of anyone else in the room. What started out as graceful spinning about the room and well humored laughter had died down to a gentle sway. Both had their eyes closed and were leaning contentedly against one another. Everything was going so right; neither could imagine anything coming between them. Their relationship was without flaws. Perfect.

At some point, as more guests began to leave, Harvey lost Mike again. It seemed that the younger guests had a much greater need to "party" than did the more elegant – shall we say? – guests. Louis and Harvey had become deep in conversation when shouting from the bar caught their attention. _Ah Mike,_ Harvey mused to himself, watching as his love downed yet another shot with who he assumed were more associates. Shaking his head with an affectionate grin, he made his way over to the rowdy group.

With a wicked glint in his eye, Harvey took the next shot practically out of Mike's mouth, downing it himself, not taking his eyes off the other's. "Just how much have you had to drink?" He asked, knowing full well no one would know the answer. The kid looked absolutely sloshed. As amused as Harvey was, the thought of hung over Mike – when they had a little sponge named Abby staying with them – was more than a little discouraging.

"Do a shot with me," Mike giggled, leaning forward onto Harvey, hands on the man's chest, and lips centimeters away from Harvey's own pursed lips.

"I think you've had enough."

"Harvey!" He whined in response, trying to throw himself off his fiancé but failing completely when the world spun around him. "I've had enough." He relinquished, laughing again. "Take me home, lover!"

Harvey rolled his eyes but could do little to keep a smile from gracing his features. "You're a pain in the ass."

"Someone has to keep you humble." He quipped, planting a chaste kiss to his lips.

The taste of alcohol was so strong; Harvey felt he could get drunk off of that one kiss alone.

He was glad they'd managed to find a cab so quickly. Mike was completely out of it; flopped against Harvey with his head on his shoulder, tracing patterns into his far thigh, and singing Nat King Cole under his breath. Harvey couldn't complain though, he loved seeing Mike so relaxed. His joy was infectious.

Finally, the car pulled up in front of the tall, domineering condominium, and Harvey was more carrying than guiding Mike into the elevator. "You're so strong," Mike approved, eyes wide as his hands gripped fast onto Harvey's biceps. "I like your muscles." He slurred, leaning in to plant sloppy, drunken kisses up the man's shoulder and neck.

The elevator doors opened, and Mike suddenly found himself falling into bed. When had they made it so far? He watched, room spinning, as Harvey pulled off his shoes and socks for him. Even through the inebriated fuzz of his brain, he couldn't restrain the undeniable, almost painful affection he felt tugging him towards the man beside the bed. How could this perfect person belong to him? It seemed like it should be illegal, really, that he didn't have to share him with the world.

"What are you looking at?"

Oh right, he'd been staring. A lazy grin spread across his face as he let himself fall back on the bed, eyes closed against the waves of vertigo. "I am so in love with you." He admitted to the heavens. He felt the bed sink next to him, and the sheets come up. "Harvey?"

"Hmm?"

He rolled to face him, taking in Harvey's expression, and being met with a sight he'd never get used to. Harvey looked so at peace there, lying beside him. The awe he felt towards the whole thing was overwhelming. Was he going to say something? What was it? His mind couldn't think anymore. It could only take it that Harvey was here, and his, and beautiful, and everything was amazing and he was so happy. Nothing could drag them apart. He flung himself forward, crawling on top of his fiancé with much effort, not knowing exactly which limb he was trying to move and when. "Please?"

"You're drunk."

"Harvey, please." He kissed up his jaw, and lingered next to his mouth, kissing the edge of his lips with fierce determination. His need was met with pride as Harvey surrendered himself completely. _Nothing _could take away this feeling.

_A/N: I feel like this chapter was kind of dry. ... Well... Anyways... The plot is about to pick up, guys... What do you think's gonna happen?;) I'd love to hear your thoughts_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So here's one more bit of fluff before we hit our plot... Prepare yourselves!_

Marry Me

Mike awoke with a groan. The events of the night before were hazy, but he was sure they'd come back. Eventually. In the mean time, he felt like shit. His head was thrumming a tuneless pounding, his eyes were trying to explode inside their sockets, his stomach was upside down or inside out or both, and his limbs felt heavy and uncooperative as he tried to tug them out of bed. With much effort, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and band shirt he didn't know he had, and slumped into the kitchen where he could smell the bacon cooking. It made his stomach sick to think about it, but it made his mouth water at the same time. It was a very conflicting feeling, and he was sure it had something to do with the obscene amounts of alcohol he'd consumed mere hours earlier.

Harvey was standing in front of the stove, cooking away, in black sweats and a white Henley that somehow both clung to his frame and hung loosely around it all at the same time. It had Mike's mouth watering for a whole new reason, and soon he had his arms wrapped around his lover's waist and was leaning his head down on his shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Hung over?"

"I think my liver wants to fire me as its leader."

Harvey chuckled and pulled Mike around in front of him, leaning him carefully back against the cold part of the stove, and leaning into him while he continued with his task.

"You look hot," Mike muttered, brushing his lips carefully across the other's as he did.

"My family's here."

Ah. Right. So they were. They sat around the island, averting their gaze, and chattering mildly about the party. Apparently it had been quite the success.

"Just kiss me."

"Mike-"

"Please? That's it, I swear."

"Mike no-"

"I just want a kiss, Harvey." He whined, suggesting his day-later-inebriation.

"I'm not kissing you now, Mike."

"Give them some money. Send them to the aquarium." He tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible as he furtively – and very suggestively – pushed his hips forwards onto the other man's.

"Mike," he hissed. "Our four year old niece is sitting in front of you."

Harvey took the sudden quiet as acceptance, but became quickly confused when he looked into very beautiful eyes. It was almost like looking into a diary. They held so many secrets, and Harvey never wasted a second before diving into them.

"What?"

"You said 'our'."

"And?"

"'Our' niece."

Harvey chuckled. "Yes, Mike, _our_ niece." He leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his temple before moving to get plates. By the time he'd finished serving everyone; Mike was still watching him with an immaculately open expression. It never ceased to amaze him just how much Mike could say to him without saying anything at all.

"I love you." Mike mouthed, eyes still wide and watchful.

Harvey could feel his expression soften naturally as a peaceful smile graced his features. "Come eat, Mikey." Taking his hand, he led him over to a stool and helped him up, not letting go as he took his own seat next to him.

It took the family no time to catch up, exchanging stories and dates and news. It took even less time for Mike to feel like it was a family that he was a part of. Even if he hadn't noticed it himself, the way Harvey kept squeezing his hand and giving him proud, appraising looks whenever he spoke would have clued him in. If it hadn't been clear to him before that _this_ was his home – not the condo per say... Harvey – it was abundantly clear to him now. He was never going to leave this man, and god forbid Harvey ever found reason to leave him.

Mike was washing. Harvey was drying. Mike apparently was not washing up to Harvey standards.

"Jesus, Mike, you can't do anything right." Harvey dropped the plate and rag onto the counter and stepped in front of the sink, pulling the dish and sink hose away from the younger man.

"I do you right, don't I?" He winked, bumping him with his hip.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Give it to me."

"Oh I will."

"The hose, Mike."

"Oh I will."

"Goddamn it." He shoved him out of the way, hands still in the sink, and with Mike's refusal, ended up being doused with a significant amount of water. Mike was barely breathing as Harvey finally got it out of his hands, the kid was doubled over, laughing so hard he was near tears. Harvey shook his head, pulling the hose far enough that he could spray him thoroughly. From there, all hell broke loose. Somehow, they'd managed to fall into a sodden heap on the floor, rolling like around, grappling like children, until finally Harvey was on top. With Mike panting beneath him, pupils dilated, he could barely contain himself.

"I'm still not going to kiss you." He muttered, pulling them both up from the floor.

Mike refused to get up much further than off his first knee, before he was tugging for Harvey to stop tugging him upward. Harvey was looking down, utterly confused, and then his eyes blew wide when he realized what was happening.

By now, the Specter family had their eyes glued to the messy scene in front of them, looking more than a little gobsmacked at just what they saw coming from a million miles away. Mike down on one knee, staring intensely up at his fiancé, holding fast to his hand.

Harvey blinked rapidly, trying to pull his hand away when he felt fingers around his ring, trying to slide it down to the end of his finger. Once it was at the last knuckle, he curled his finger down possessively, not wanting it to be off for a second.

"It's ok," Mike whispered, kissing the finger and then sliding the ring the rest of the way off once it was free from nervous clutches. He kissed the hand once more, and then met his favorite pair of brown eyes. "Harvey," he said just as quietly, and then more powerfully began, "Marry me."

Harvey's responding chuckle sounded nervous. "I thought that's what we were doing." His humored smirk at the end was enough to send the butterflies in Mike's stomach into a frenzy.

"Harvey, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the first and most important thing I think about every morning and every night, and I want to continue to wake up beside you and go to sleep next to you, everyday for the rest of my life. So please," he held up the ring he'd taken. "Marry me."

"Nothing could stop me." Harvey whispered, finally letting a waterfall of emotions break through the mask.

Mike slipped the gold band on with an endearing smile, before he straightened up and brushed the backs of his fingers down from the other man's temple down and across his jaw.

"Screw it," Harvey muttered, pulling the other toward him roughly and smashing their lips together.

"You're family's here." Mike laughed against his lips, earning an acknowledging grunt and another adoring kiss.

_A/N: Ok, so there's that... Next time on _Lover's Remember All... _The plot thickens. LOL Hope you liked:)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: And here's where our story begins..._

We're Getting Close Now, Don't Turn Away

It was the perfect scene, in Harvey's opinion. He didn't think anything in the world could make him happier than he was at that moment. He was so elated he'd wondered briefly if he'd died and somehow gotten up to heaven without realizing it. Even if he had, he didn't care. He felt so damn good. His brother, sister-in-law, and darling niece who completely adored were sitting around the table, his brother on the end beside him, and the girls across from him. They had given in so easily to the celebratory mood. Even Jessica, who sat at the table's other end, with Donna at her side, looked easy, relaxed, and perfectly delighted with their evening. He couldn't help the feeling of awe though, at one particular person who sat beside him, who somehow had managed to complete his family. Mike's enthusiasm was contagious for everyone, and maybe that's why Harvey had fallen so effortlessly for him. It was just so easy to love Mike, even when Harvey could be so difficult to love back. But Mike didn't seem to notice – or if he did, he didn't mind it at all – because there he sat, brilliant, breath taking smile gracing his features, and hand squeezing Harvey's knee under the table. Harvey felt high. It was like flying, really, what he felt. This kind of joy just shouldn't exist, it didn't seem possible. Even his imagination couldn't have created a dream this beautiful. So maybe it was real...

Everyone was talking and laughing, and Mike didn't let go of Harvey for a second. He was leaning slightly towards him, something that he did quite often really, and Harvey was rejoicing in the closeness. Suddenly, everyone was raising their champagne glasses, and Harvey had no idea why. He followed suit, but dropped his free hand onto Mike's in question. His fiancé chuckles beside him.

"To three more days," he whispered, breath tickling his ear. Harvey could practically feel Mike's smirk when he shivered at the contact.

"Why'd we set the date so far? We could have been married already." Harvey turned his head so that their lips were a hairline apart, words dancing across the other's skin.

Mike shrugged, but the smirk never left his features. "Some people take a little time to stop being in denial, Harvey, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Then he gave a quick nip to his lover's lower lip before he could escape him. Despite everything, Harvey still had issues with PDA in front of his family. Not that he hadn't pulled Mike into burning kisses in the middle of the office, courthouse (not while the judge was present mind you), and practically everywhere else they'd been.

Harvey scoffed in response, but his resolution changed almost immediately when he realized how much loss he felt when Mike pulled himself back to face their guests again. "Goddamn I love you..." He hadn't expected Mike to hear him, it had barely been a whisper, but he had. Suddenly, the most expressive, twinkling blue eyes held him captive. He knew he was hopeless. Lost to the world forever.

Mike was leaning in again, and Harvey didn't even care. He was too busy trying to not drown in the ocean blue irises that he didn't have time to consider that his family was watching. _Their_ family. But their lips never met. There was a knock on the door that had everyone turning around. Mike shot an inquiring glance towards his soon to be husband, but got up to answer the door.

They couldn't see Mike from where he was, but Harvey could he the voice of their newest guest, and it set a cold feeling through his veins. Angrily, he pushed himself away from the table, not bothering to excuse himself, and made his way toward the foyer where the two men were talking.

"You shouldn't have come here." Mike was saying, although he accepted the hug he was pulled into.

"Yeah, well, I just couldn't wait until the wedding to see you. It's been too long, Mikey." Trevor looked too happy to hold Mike, and it made the hairs on the back of Harvey's neck stand up. "You can't marry him, Mike."

Harvey stopped where he was, unable to move forward, to make himself known. As much as he wanted to go and put a fist through this guy's head, the masochist in him wanted to know what Mike would say. It was three days before their wedding, _not_ the time to have doubts.

"Trevor, I invited you because you were my best friend for years. Not because I wanted to rub it in your face or anything."

"I know, Mikey, I know. But I think you had another reason, even if you don't realize it."

"What are you-"

"Mike. I still love you. Please, don't marry him."

Harvey was too shocked to be angry. Sure, he'd always assumed that Trevor had had feelings for Mike, but he'd figured those feelings had stopped being reciprocated too long ago to matter. And maybe they weren't, but whatever feelings Mike had had for him had just come into question. This was where he should have jumped out to save his partner. This was where he shouldn't have slipped back behind the wall to watch the two men walk into the kitchen.

"Trev, you know I love him. I love him more than anything and there's nothing that could stop me from marrying him."

Harvey's heart swelled at the words, and he decided that from here out, Trevor would be his problem, not Mike's. Especially when Trevor was reaching a hand out to touch what wasn't his.

"I'd keep my hands to myself if I were you." Harvey growled, stepped protectively behind Mike, a hand closing around his waist.

"This is a private conversation." Although he seemed to be trying to keep his expression calm, his voice sounded choked as if he were trying not to yell.

This was escalating a little too quickly...

"Trevor, I'm sorry, but we have guests over and you can't be here right now. I understand if you don't want to come to the wedding, but I'd really like you to." Mike's smile was weak, timid even as he looked up at a man he'd once been so sure of.

"You don't know what you're saying, Mike," Trevor stepped forward, reaching to pull Mike away from Harvey. By now, Donna and Marcus had appeared, and neither looked pleased.

Harvey was quick to slip Mike behind him, puffing himself up and standing tall, and although it was clear that this man had years of experience in the ring, Trevor didn't look the slightest bit intimidated. Instead, he stepped up closer to Harvey, until their noses were almost touching. "You don't speak for him." He spat, mind focused on how the man didn't flinch.

"I don't remember speaking at all." Harvey replied smoothly. In the background, he vaguely heard Donna calling for Jessica, but the blood was pounding too heavily in his ears for him to be sure. Not that he cared.

"Guys, please-"

Harvey stepped again, back in front of Mike, silencing his protests. Mike huffed behind him, used to standing behind the powerful lawyer, but feeling frustrated all the same. They were supposed to be _partners._ They were supposed to handle things _together._

"Well, keep it up then, maybe you'll win a gold star." Trevor stepped closer again, hands balling into fists at his sides. "Get out of my way." He snarled, low and menacing.

But it was in Harvey's job description to not be intimidated, and it was in his years of boxing training that he learned exactly how not to be. But it was his pride and anger that blinded him the moment Trevor lifted up his hand to land a punch to his jaw.

Of course, he dodged it easily, but was badly informed by his senses of the scene evolving behind him. Hands were lunging forward to grab him before he could swing, but he did, and when someone stepped in front of him, just as Trevor pull his own fist back, neither noticed. They both collided with the sickening crunch of bone, but each missed their target horribly. Mike was thrown back effortlessly by the combined force until his head his the island and he dropped to the ground.

"Oh, _shit_!" Harvey dropped to his knees beside him, making to pull him into his lap.

"Don't move him!" Donna scolded fervently, panicked. She knelt down on his other side while Marcus made quick work of pushing Trevor – who was very much in shock at what they had done – away from the man on the floor.

"Mike, Mike!"

"Harvey, he's unconscious."

"Mike!"

"Harvey, don't touch him!" Donna didn't have time to comfort her terror-struck friend. She was worried that he'd only inflict further damage to the very pale, very... bloody... "Call 911."

"Mikey, I'm so sorry. Mike-"

"Someone call 911!" But Alicia was already talking quickly into the phone whilst bouncing a screaming child on her hip. Of course Abby had seen...

Jessica had pulled Harvey into one of the island stools and was holding onto him, trying to keep whatever sanity he had left intact by the time the paramedics finally arrived. They removed Donna from her position on the floor where she had a cloth pressed to her victim's head where it had hit the cold marble. Then Mike was being lifted onto a gurney, a mask strapped to his face, and Harvey was surrounded by people trying to hold him back from where Mike was being wheeled out of the condo. They'd told him to follow behind.

Harvey couldn't tell you how long it took to get to the hospital, how he'd gotten to the hospital, how long he'd been in the hospital, or who he was there with. But he could tell you how time stood still, his heart beat painfully fast, and his whole world crumbled beneath him while they waited for the doctor that seemed to never come.

In reality, it was four hours before they were finally met with a doctor and her clipboard. "Family of Michael Ross?"

He was up in an instant, hardly registering that he somehow managed to pull up a tearstained redhead with him. "Here. Here, I'm his fiancé."

"Harvey Specter?"

"Yes."

"You're listed as his medical proxy." She told him, looking down at her papers. Then she extended a hand. "I'm Doctor Adams; I'll be handling your fiancé's case."

He shook her hand, body moving on its own as his brain still barely managed to function.

"Michael has some trauma on at the back of his head – as you can see here," she turned herself so that Harvey and Donna could see the x-rays attached to her clipboard. "And so obviously he's suffering for a fairly serious concussion." She turned the page, and showed then the white line that illustrated a crack in his skull. "He's still unresponsive, but he's breathing on his own and his heart rate has returned to normal."

"Where is he?"

She silenced Harvey with a look before continuing. "Before I can let you see him, I need to go over the details of his condition with you, Mr Specter." She told him lightly, but authoritatively. "Because of the severity of his injury, we have to be prepared for dangerous changes in his condition." She watched him carefully as she continued. "We have high hopes, but since we haven't been able to get through to him at all, we have to be wary of the fact that he could – or already has – slipped into a coma. We'll be able to give you more information about this in the morning."

Harvey's entire existence seemed to freeze then. He felt cold. Really cold. And sick. And he just wanted Mike. He was sure that he'd wake up any minute at home, with Mike curled around him in bed, and everything would be normal. There would be two days left until the wedding, and he'd realize he'd drank too much and had a horrible, _horrible_ nightmare. But the doctor kept talking, and his heart kept breaking, and he was suddenly feeling really, _really_ sick.

Hands were on him as he retched over the toilet in the hospital bathroom. A nurse had come to assist him, explaining the symptoms of shock and how to deal with them to Marcus, who hovered over him with ever rising concern. Donna stood behind them, trying pitifully to pull herself together.

Harvey was flying again, but this time, he was also crashing.

_A/N: Hope you're enjoying this! PS, I'm no doctor. So please ignore the errors of my ways – or yeah, tell me the real way sure, I'd like to hear how it works!_


	5. Chapter 5

Remember Me in the Morning

"Mike?"

He stirred on the bed, eyelids fluttering slightly as his head found a new comfortable position. He looked so small, so fragile. There in his hospital garbs with tubes in his arm and oxygen strapped across his face, he looked like the personification of Harvey's worst nightmares.

"Mikey, open your eyes."

This time, he managed to get them open, and she stared uncomfortably around the room, squinting against the florescent hospital lights. Harvey was leaning against the rail of his bed, eyes stained red from a mix of exhaustion and a couple of day's worth of tears.

"You with me?"

Mike watched him for a moment, trying to wrap his head around things. Speaking of his head... man, did that hurt. He groaned and shut his eyes tight against the frighteningly painful crushed feeling his skull had adopted. The clacking of shoes on the floor rung through his ears, stinging the backs of his eyes as the nurse approached the bed.

"Mr Ross, how are you feeling?" She asked in a sweet voice. She seemed elderly, with greying hair and rectangle glasses that hung down her shirt like a necklace. Idly, she flipped through his charts, patient for a response.

"My head..." He managed to gasp out; voice not yet working completely after sleeping for so long.

"I'll get you some painkiller in just a moment, but I'd like to talk to you before we dope you up." Her easygoing charm did wonders for his nerves, but it did little to grab his attention away from his splitting headache. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

He stopped himself from shaking his head just as he began, grimacing against the horrid sensation of his brain trying to escape through his ears. What _had_ happened?

"Ok, well we'll ask again once you've slept a bit more." She hooked up a baggy to the stand beside his bed and connected the tube hanging from it to the needle in his arm. "Call me if you need anything. The doctor will be in soon to answer your questions." She smiled pleasantly at the two men before leaving the room with an out of place hop in her step.

"I got caught, didn't I?" Mike asked suddenly, pulling Harvey out of the dangerous thoughts he'd sunken into.

He'd been quiet, hiding in the background, unsure of how Mike would react to seeing him. Today should have been there wedding day, but there they were, stuck in the hospital because Harvey had lost his temper. He hated himself. "No, Mikey, you didn't." He soothed, pulling his chair closer to the bed as quietly as he could.

"Are you my lawyer?" He was trying to hide the emotions on his face, schooling his features into a sturdy mask.

Harvey chuckled. "Of course, what action were you looking to take?" He was happy for a moment, at Mike's lighthearted question, but the happiness quickly made way for concern when the kid seemed to be completely serious as he thought.

"Well, do we know what happened?"

"What?"

"Why am I here?"

Harvey reached out a hand to tangle his fingers with Mike's, wary of the situation. His heart thrummed painfully against his chest when Mike pulled away and folded both his hands neatly on his torso, linking his fingers together to fend off intruding contact.

"You don't remember anything?"

"I don't think so. Last I remember I was sitting at home, getting ready for the big day."

Harvey nodded, solemn. "That day was supposed to be today."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah. How do you know that?"

Harvey didn't have time to answer. Trevor was walking into the room, trailed by a flustered looking Donna, and carrying a _get well soon_ balloon. "Morning, sleeping beauty." He teased, setting the balloon down and making a grab for Mike's hand, which was given up with a bright smile. "Gave us quiet the scare, you know that?"

"Sorry," Mike muttered, tugging Trevor's hand until he was bent over the bed with him, forehead resting against Mike's shoulder. "Trevor, the deal?"

"The deal?"

"Yeah, how'd it go?"

Trevor lifted his head up to stare down at the worried face beneath him. His eyes were giving away much too much of his emotions. "What deal?" He asked.

Mike raised his eyebrows suggestively and whispered, "The weed, moron."

Trevor could help the laugh that escaped his lips. "Mikey, I'm done with that." He smiled sadly, bending to kiss his cheek. Mike sighed and moved towards the contact.

"Good. I'm proud of you." He smiled as his eyes closed and sleep overtook him again.

When Mike awoke again, it was darker in the room. There were more people than he'd expected around his bed, and he couldn't place any of them – except for his boyfriend beside him.

"The doctor's on his way." A woman at the foot of his bed told him. She looked tired, like she'd been dealing with the horrors of a hospital all day and just wanted to be done with it all. That confused him. Who were all these people and why were they watching him?

"Mr Ross," an attractive blonde greeted as she walked through the door to his room. Her lab coat, clipboard, and stethoscope told him that she was the doctor. "I'm Dr Adams," she confirmed, peeling back a bandage on his head to inspect it. "You seem to be healing up fine," she began, taping the gauze back down. "But how do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a train." He turned, looking for Trevor who stepped up quickly to stand by his head, offering out a hand.

"I wouldn't doubt that," she chuckled. "You fractured your skull, and had some pretty hefty blood loss. We almost thought you'd slip into a coma." She fidgeted around with his medicine bags, and pulled her stethoscope around to listen through. "You were out for two and a half days." She informed, pressing the cold metal onto his chest and commanding, "Breathe in." He did as he was told, and clutched onto Trevor's hand tighter. "We've got you on some heavy painkillers for now – breathe in – but we're going to wean you onto something lighter probably in the next day or two. Breathe." When she finished listening to his chest, she put the tool back around her neck. "Now tell me, do you remember what happened?"

"No, nothing." He frowned, shifting closer to Trevor, who returned the sentiment with a soothing rub of his thumb across Mike's knuckles.

"What is the last thing you _do_ remember?"

He blushed, glancing quickly up to Trevor's curious stare and then down at his sheets. "I was fighting with Trevor, but we worked it out and went to bed." His blush deepened, hoping Trevor would say something before he accidentally slipped that they'd been fighting over a _drug deal _of all things.

The doctor glanced down at her sheet with a pensive look, tapping the end of her pen against her chin. "And what day was that, Mr Ross?"

"Tuesday."

"Full date, please?"

"August 11, 2011."

She nodded, lowering her clipboard. "It would appear, Mr Ross, that you have quite the gap in your memory." Her professional expression did nothing for his nerves the way the nurse's had. His stomach clenched violently. "Quite a few years, to be more exact."

He felt himself flush and he gripped Trevor tighter. "Will it come back?" Was all he could think to ask. He was trying hard to keep his breathing calm, lest he start hyperventilating.

"We'll have to see. Unfortunately, amnesia isn't something we have all the answers to. Each patient is unique in this way."

"How long until we know?" A clipped, masculine voice from the other side of the bed asked. It was the lawyer – who now that Mike gave him a proper look over, looked absolutely wrecked. His suit was a mess, his hair looked like it had been run through with his fingers multiple times, and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in days. Worse of all, was the paled skin and dark circles under his stone cold eyes.

"It could be as little as a few days or as long as fifty years or more, Mr Specter, I really can't say."

The room was silent then, everyone lost in their own thoughts. The doctor was speaking more, but Mike wasn't listening. He was clutching to his boyfriend's hand as if it were a lifeline.

"Visiting hours are ending though, so please start saying your goodbyes until the morning." And with that she left.

The redhead at the end of the bed seemed to not know what she was supposed to do next. With a badly composed expression, she walked up beside Trevor, and placed her hand over Mike's bicep. "Mike, I'm Donna," she offered, her eyes pained and smile tight. "We've been friends for three years."

Yes, he could believe that. He smiled somewhat apologetically, but it was genuine all the same. "Donna, it's a pleasure to meet you. Again." He smirked, and she cocked an eyebrow at him before giving his arm a squeeze and stepping back.

"You actually only met me a week ago." Another man chuckled, though his expression was grave. "I'm Marcus."

"Hi, Marcus." Mike tried to keep his smile intact, but he could feel dread beginning to consume him. "We'll be back in the morning."

"Yeah, Mikey," Trevor bent down to kiss his forehead. "We'll answer all of your questions then."

Mike's eyes went suddenly wide. "Wait, you're leaving?" He choked out, panic engulfing him and taking over the dread that had set in.

"I'll be back first thing, I promise." He kissed him again, nipping at his ear as he did. "They won't let me stay. I'm not family."

Mike's heart was pounding hard in his chest now. It wasn't that he was afraid to be alone; he just really needed to not be alone right now.

"Harvey will be here, Mike." Donna said quietly, pointing to the lawyer. "He's your medical proxy. He's allowed to stay."

Mike's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Someone get the doctor then, I'll appoint a new one." Trevor chuckled, but the rest of the room stiffened and tension took over. Mike swallowed.

"Tomorrow." The lawyer said, speaking up coolly.

Trevor gave one last kiss, to his lips this time – which Mike refused to release him from until his boyfriend was laughing and detangling fingers from his hair – and the group left. He was alone with _Harvey_.

"I'm not going to try to freak you out with any big details about your life," Harvey commented through the silence. Mike had been turned away from him, trying to pull himself together but not being able to take his eyes away from where Trevor had disappeared. "But are there any questions you want to ask?"

There was something in his voice, Mike couldn't tell what, but it made him want to stop listening. Whatever emotion he could hear from the other man was doing strange things to his insides. "No, sorry, I just... I want to go to sleep." He kept his eyes fixed on the door, taking deep breaths.

"Do you want me to go?"

Mike bit his lip, trying to stop the quivering. "How did we meet?" He choked out, voice cracking under the not so easily suppressed emotion.

He heard Harvey sighed beside him, and the chair creaked as the man leaned forward, head hidden in his hands as his fingers tugged the already messy hair into further disarray. "You work for me, we're very close. Did you want the details of that tonight?" He didn't know whether or not he wanted Mike to know about him or not. He was so afraid for him to run off scared, but he needed him to want to crawl into his arms all the same.

"No... No, please. Not tonight." He breathed, relaxing his head into a more natural position and closing his eyes. "I'm really tired."

"Ok, I'll be right here if you need – if you need anything."

SUITS

The next few days were mostly filled with Trevor filling him in on everything he'd missed in sports, on television, and in the entertainment business in general. Marcus had left – he had a wife and daughter to take home on a plane – and Harvey and Donna had been mostly silent. If Mike really tried, he could forget they were there.

"Mr Ross," Dr Adams smiled easily as she walked up to the bed. "Your papers are ready, you're free to go." She checked beneath his bandages one more time before instructing a passing nurse to change them. "I just want to make sure you know who you're staying with?"

"He should stay with Harvey." Donna jumped in quickly, startling Mike.

"No, he should stay with me." Trevor growled, pulling Mike up to sit at the side of the bed so that he was facing him. "He has no idea who you are."

The doctor looked ill at ease and stared down at the clipboard once more. "Because of Mike's relation to Mr Specter, I would normally suggest that he stays with him. It would definitely benefit his situation with the amnesia... But since he doesn't know you, Mr Specter, and he does know you, Mr Evans, I would be fine with releasing him into your care."

Harvey and Donna became so tense the air was thick with it. They knew what was coming.

"I'll take him home." Trevor nodded sternly, helping Mike into a t-shirt.

When Mike didn't object, the doctor handed over the paperwork for Trevor to sign, and was off.

_A/N: Oh no! You guys! What's going to happen?! This is just horrible!_


	6. Chapter 6

Something About Him

"The doctor said to take it easy." Trevor scolded, pushing at Mike's shoulders when he climbed on top of him.

"Since when are you he responsible one?" He grunted in response but sat back on the couch nevertheless, and slumped sideways to lean onto his boyfriend.

"Since you got the shit kicked out of you and almost went into a coma." The dark words sounded lighthearted and were followed up with a kiss on the other's temple. He grumbled but accepted he touch warmly. "I've got to get to work. No weed."

"Trevor!"

"It's not helping the healing process."

"It makes it hurt less."

Trevor raised an eyebrow, already sliding into his coat. "You said it doesn't hurt anymore."

"I'm talking about the pain of constant rejection." He smirked tugging the other man's cuffs, trying to drag him back to the couch.

"Trust me, Mike, I don't like this either. But I promise as soon as you can see straight I'll throw you into bed." He grinned wickedly and planted a gloating kiss onto pouting lips. "I'll see you in a bit. Call if you need, ok?"

"Call with what? I don't have a phone anymore." Mike sprawled himself dramatically backwards across the couch, begging the ceiling for some sort of entertainment; he'd been locked up at Trevor's place – well, he supposed it was their place now – for two weeks already.

"I got you a new one." Trevor's eyes sparkled as he tossed the phone over, trying not to laugh as it leapt from his hands before he could wrap his fingers around it. "You're welcome!" He called over his shoulder, leaving the apartment before he could be convinced into anything of consequence.

Mike had had a hell of a time with his recovery. So far, he didn't remember a thing. On top of that, Trevor had been less than helpful with filling him in. He suspected that there was something Trevor didn't want him to remember, but of course he couldn't place what. It was probably something to do with the lawyer. He remembered asking Trevor why the lawyer had been there and being met with heavy hostility. From what he'd pieced together, he'd been close with the man and it had come between Trevor and he, but surely if they were still together it wasn't so bad? Unless they hadn't been together... He had no way of knowing the truth. He just had to trust Trevor. And he did... he loved him...

A knock at the door drew him from his reverie and he found himself suddenly staring into the dazzling eyes of a fiery redhead who looked both ecstatic and ready to rip someone's head off.

"Mike!" She exclaimed, pushing herself towards him but stopping short of a hug. "Sorry, I know you don't remember me. I just..."

He was getting used to this though. He'd run into a few people already that he'd had to pretend around as to not hurt their feelings – even if they knew already that he didn't remember them. "I do, you were at the hospital." He offered, opening him arms to accept her hug. It wasn't hard to relax into the embrace that should have been outside his comfort zone. He could tell he was going to like this woman.

"Donna," she reminded him, looking him over quickly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better actually. Less pain, less dizziness, but I'm still tired a lot and my appetite is missing." He couldn't help smiling despite the situation. This woman's energy was contagious.

"Great, we'd better get going then."

"Going where?"

She was already tugging him out the door before she could respond. "Your little boyfriend has been hiding you away. I thought you might want to talk to Harvey. You know, ask your questions, see something familiar."

"Trevor hasn't been hiding me from anything." He pulled back, refusing to walk further. He knew Trevor would hate him to seeing the man who had apparently put a strain on their relationship, but the thought of having some questions answered was just all too tempting.

Donna's glare burned right through him, and although it wasn't really directed toward him, he still felt himself recoiling internally. "We've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks." She told him through clenched teeth. "Every time we try, he throws a temper tantrum. It's ridiculous. Honestly, I thought about calling the police, but stress isn't going to help you remember."

"He... what?"

"Do you want to see Harvey, or not? Boyfriend's at work, Mike. But we only have so much time."

Steeling himself, he nodded once.

SUITS

"Mike." His eyes were wide, questioning, and confused. There was a light in them though that Mike couldn't seem to draw his stare away from. The hope he saw there stirred something inside of him.

"Harvey," he nodded cautiously in greeting, before being gestured forward by the man behind the desk. "I was kidnapped and brought to your office. Apparently I have questions to ask you." It was meant as a joke, but he didn't miss the way his voice was shallow with emotion.

Harvey nodded and swallowed nervously before waving him silently to the couch.

"We could just talk here," Mike said, a little too quickly as he sat into the chair at the other side of Harvey's desk. He felt something inside of him sink when the light dimmed in the other's eyes, but it was still in there somewhere. As much as he wanted nothing more than to bring it back to the surface, he knew he had to be careful around this man. If he really were the reason Trevor and he – supposedly – had been going through a rough time, he was going to have to keep his distance.

Harvey nodded slowly, reclaiming his seat before leaning onto the desk with his hands clenched firmly together, white knuckled. "What questions did you have, Mike?" There was something in his voice that Mike couldn't decipher, but he decided that was something he could think about later – or not.

He cleared his throat. "Maybe we could start with... how we met?"

Was it amusement that flickered across Harvey's face? It must have been, if not for what came next. "You were going to deal drugs for Trevor – like you said – and ended up running from the cops into an interview to become my associate. I hired you." There was a smile tugging at his lips, a playful one if Mike was not mistaken. It was all Harvey could do to not slip back behind the mask. Of course it was his first reaction, when he knew he was about to get hurt, why wouldn't he hide behind his defences? But Mike might never get his memory back, and if he didn't, Harvey was determined to make him fall for him all over again. And that meant showing him what there was to love.

"Wait... cops?"

"Yeah, the guys that were buying from you were cops." He was suppressing a chuckle now, but was nervous at the same time. He wanted Mike to hate Trevor more than anything, to be angry that he almost got sent to jail for him – again – and to run back into Harvey's waiting arms. But he was also worried about what that would do to the kid.

His response took Harvey by surprise. Mike laughed out loud, rich and full. This was not the Mike Harvey had known all those years ago... Who was he? "I told Trevor... That idiot." He shook his head with a grin, as if it was all some big joke. Then again, maybe it was. Harvey pursed his lips, unsure of how to continue. "Wait, you said you hired me? I don't have a law degree." His eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"You're that good." Harvey winked, sitting back in his chair and folding his hands across his chest – something that had Mike staring like a fool.

Wait, what was he doing? He snapped himself out of it quickly. Trevor was right. This man had probably caused a whole lot of shit. Did he have this effect on everybody? He cleared his throat again, aiming to hide his discomfort and failing miserably. "Right, maybe I should just... We'll talk again soon? Sorry, I just... I don't know."

Harvey was standing quickly, buttoning his suit jacket. "No, of course. It's a lot to take in. It's only one thing but I get it. Let me get you a cab?"

Mike swallowed. He needed to put as much space as he could between himself and this man. Who was his boss... right? "Do I still work for you?" He blurted, not having moved from his spot beside the desk, even when Harvey was already holding the door handle.

"I'd love to have you back. Whenever you're ready." His smile was grim, and it had Mike's stomach clenching uncomfortably.

He walked towards the door, now held open for him, and his eye caught the glimmer of a gold ring on the lawyer's ring finger. Harvey was married? If he and Mike had had a thing, it must have been quite the scandal. Not only was he his boss, but he was married!

They were silent all the way down from the fiftieth floor. Harvey had placed a hand on the small of Mike's back to guide him into the elevator, but quickly pulled away, seeming to hate himself for the small touch. By the time they were standing on the street, they were both vibrating with nervous energy.

"Here, let me give you my number," Harvey put out his hand for Mike's new phone. "I assume you don't have it. You can call me or come see me any time if you want to talk or anything." It wasn't lost on Mike that Harvey was chewing on his lip in a way that – no. Scratch that thought. But seriously, did the man always do that? Because if he did, Mike wasn't sure he could be around him any time soon. "You only have Trevor and Jenny's numbers in here?"

Mike shrugged in response.

"Not even the pizza guy?" He grinned mischievously, as if remembering some inside joke.

"Hey, I don't need _any _numbers in there. _Especially_ the pizza guy. That number's just too important to forget."

Harvey tensed on the spot, body freezing unnaturally, even as a cab pulled up beside them. "I'll talk to you soon, Mike." And with that, he turned to leave.

But Mike wasn't having it. "Harvey?" Why did he want this man's attention so bad? Did he even have anything to say? No. He just wanted to grab an extra few seconds with the person he wasn't supposed to want any time with at all. "Thank you." He said in a voice that was too confident to match how he was feeling. But apparently he'd done something right, because Harvey walked back to him, standing much too close, and leaned very close... Slowly he opened the door of the cab and watched quietly as Mike got in, never breaking eye contact.

"Soon." He said quietly, but in a voice that was full of authority that did strange things to Mike's insides.

"Was it always like this?" What?! Did he actually just say that?! Silently he cursed himself. Harvey was staring at him though, so he had to either say something, or take it back and close the door. "The first time we met, was it..." Why hadn't he just shut the damn door?

Harvey was looking down at him quizzically, searching the alarmed gaze of the man in the cab. "Was it what?" His voice was barely a whisper, but Mike heard the words as if they were being yelled into his ears.

"Never mind. I'll call you." He muttered, pulling the door shut. But the conversation continued painfully in his mind. What Harvey would have said in response. Or was this a real conversation they'd already had? He groaned, planting his fists firmly over his temples and trying uselessly to drown out the voices in his head.

_A/N: I know this is a little dry... I'm having some creative block... Again. So yeah, also sorry for the long wait! I haven't been updating my stories as regularly as usual. But I promise this story will one day be complete! I will not leave you hanging! Hope you're enjoying it so far!_


	7. Chapter 7

It's the Perfect Time

"I can't believe you're really doing this." Trevor was smiling but had a bewildered look in his eye as he folded up the last of his carry-on clothes and tucked them neatly into his bag.

"Neither can I… It's so surreal." Mike was nearly jittering with both excitement and anxiety. This was really, really happening.

"I'm so proud of you." Trevor let out a laugh as he grabbed his boyfriend to him, kissing him hard. "I never thought I'd see this."

Mike's smile was bright as he stood on tiptoe to kiss the taller man again.

_7 hours prior_

"I can't believe you're really doing this." Harvey was most certainly _not_ smiling. He had a bewildered look in his eye and could barely contain himself from practically vibrating with nervous energy. This was really, really happening.

"I'm sorry, Harvey, but he finally has a _chance_. He can go legit and come right back and work for you again, Harvey, and we won't have to worry about going to federal prison for it every day." Jessica was pleading with him to see reason. She knew it would hurt – oh did she ever – but she also knew that it was for the best and that Harvey's support system of herself, Donna, Louis, Marcus, and the rest of the world, were not going anywhere. They were there for him no matter what.

"They could be married by the time he comes back."

Her face softened – mostly in lieu of not breaking down right with him. "Harvey, he doesn't remember… But that doesn't mean-"

"If he goes to Harvard that's exactly what it means."

_The next morning_

It was late – well, late for him anyway – but Harvey still had to slump himself out of bed, and stumble into his sweatpants with the incoordination that comes with a night of heavy drinking. Finally, he made it to the door and pulled it open with a wince as his eyes took in the quick movement. He was happily surprised, and very glad he'd decided to play hooky. "Mike!" He greeted, stepping aside to let the man in.

"Hey, Harvey, I just came to—" it became apparent that Mike had noticed Harvey's state of undress as his eyes dipped below eye level, and came back up with a blush and a clear of the throat. "I uh – thought I should say goodbye."

Harvey tensed, his too-tight smile threatening to tear his skin. "Well, thank you for stopping by."

Mike shifted where he stood, making no move to leave. Instead, he did just what Harvey remembered with poignant discomfort as something he would have done when they first met. The younger looked uncomfortable, but still determinedly turned his back on the other man and walked further into the apartment, sitting down on a barstool in the kitchen. With a heavy exhale, Harvey let the door closed and followed his ex-fiancé into the other room.

Mike watched as Harvey poured them two glasses of expensive looking amber liquid, and placed them gently on the island, taking a seat beside him. "I hope you'll visit." He said quietly, picking up his own glass and twirling it in his hand after taking a sip.

"You'd want me to?" Harvey looked… Mike couldn't actually place the expression. Was it relief? Confusion? Whatever it was, it made Mike's heart ache.

"Of course," he said as if offended by a thought otherwise. "I mean-" he took a deep breath that should have been more cleansing. "I don't know, Harvey, there's something about you." He stared at the wall opposite them while he took a larger than necessary drink of his scotch, and then returned his gaze to the cool marble below him.

"How's your memory been?"

Mike was exasperated by the question – one he'd heard far too many times at this point – but he recognized Harvey's need for conversation, just not the conversation they'd been having. It was no secret that Harvey was sensitive about whatever their relationship had been before. There wasn't a doubt in Mike's mind that his leaving would be difficult for the man – and somehow, it was difficult for him too. He found himself almost hoping that Harvey would come with him. "I don't really remember anything. I'm not sure if my dreams are memories or if they're just from stories I've heard about the live I haven't lived." He shrugged. "It's pretty frustrating." The self-deprecating laugh resounded through the apartment, settling low in their chests.

Harvey's hand clapped down onto Mike's shoulder, squeezing in an oddly comforting way. "If you ever have any questions, Mike, anything you want to confirm, or-"

But then Mike's lips were on his, and… what? But then they were gone, before he could so much as kiss him back – like he'd wanted to, _needed_ to for so long now.

"Remember to visit." Mike said sternly, not looking at him as he strode quickly to the door.

"Mike!" He called after him, rushing forward but not clearing half the distance he needed to before the door was slamming shut. He could have chased him, probably should have, but he didn't. Instead, he poured himself another scotch, called Marcus, and proceeded to search for any distraction he could find.

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. It was going to be longer… Not really sure what happened there lol The next one will be longer for sure! R&amp;R?:)_


	8. Chapter 8

I've Got Questions, You've Got Answers, and I Need Them

It had been three months since Mike had left, and not so much as a phone call had passed between them. No emails, text messages, letters, no sign that Mike was doing alright at all except for what Jessica told him after she'd checked in on the firm's best protégé. It made him sick – both physically and emotionally. He'd been losing sleep – well, more so – and he'd barely been eating. He'd caught the flu twice since Mike's departure, and had more or less felt like hell even when he wasn't hung over a toilet.

Donna was worried, Jessica, Marcus, Louis, hell, even Travis Tanner was worried. Harvey had still beat him, but barely. There had been attempts at talks, bar nights, movie nights, days off, anything to get Harvey back, but they were to no avail. The man was quickly losing himself, and there was nothing anyone could do. He was drowning and without a lifeline. Mike was supposed to be that lifeline. He wasn't the rock he had once been. Instead of keeping Harvey grounded, he was dragging him into the depths of the ocean and he couldn't breathe anymore.

That's why, he'd decided to take a couple extra pills before climbing into bed that night, chasing it down with a glass of scotch, and praying as hard as he could to whatever god could hear him, that he'd finally get some sleep – and hopefully a dreamless one at that. It was a surprise that Harvey would go to such dangerous extremes to escape his pitiful reality, but it was even more of a surprise when, on that night of all nights, the phone rang painfully loud at three a.m.

His head seemed to be exploding when he rolled over in bed, instantly regretting his choice of sleep aid, and glanced at the too-bright screen of his phone. He didn't recognize the number, but it was the area code that had him shooting up straight in bed and choking out a "Hello?" into the phone before he could so much as clear his sleepy voice.

"Harvey?"

"Mike." His voice was rough and barely recognizable, but the other man paid no attention.

"Hi, I… Sorry it's so late, I…"

It was silent for a few minutes. Harvey was scared to chase off Mike again. He was so nervous around him. If he said the wrong thing, the conversation would end before it began, and Harvey couldn't have that. Not after so long. Mike's voice was like a siren's song calling him, and the thought of the other man hanging up made him feel like a crack addict about to lose his stash.

"Is it ok that I called?"

"Of course." He relaxed back into his pillows, closing his eyes and focusing on the soft, anxious voice speaking into his ear. "I told you, you can call me at any time. Any reason, Mike."

There seemed to be a sigh on the other end before the voice spoke again. Was that relief or defeat? "It's just… I've been having these dreams…"

"Tell me about them." Harvey urged when again Mike seemed lost for words.

"They're about you mostly." The voice was thick. Confused. Unsure of how to proceed or if he even should. "I was hoping you could separate the dreams from reality."

Something inside of Harvey squeezed and the ill feeling left by the drugs and alcohol was replaced by the flu-ish feeling again as his fretfulness reached new peaks. "By all means."

There was a pause again, until with newfound confidence, Mike began again. "Ok, uh, so the first one is us walking through Central Park with Grammy, and we're eating ice cream and making dinner plans."

Harvey swallowed and nodded to himself. "Dream."

"Ok, how about this one?" Mike seemed a lot less fazed by the word than Harvey was. "We're at the beach, we went away over Christmas. You're lying on your stomach tanning, and I come out of the water and soak you."

"Dream."

"This one's a little weird… I hope you don't… I mean… Ok, just… We're at work, and I pull you into a room where there's no other people and we…"

"We what?" He knows this never happened either, that he would never have dared touch Mike in the workplace, but the idea that Mike had thought about him in that way at all gives him a strange feeling of hope.

"You know… _things_."

Not wanting to push the issue, Harvey concedes. "Dream." Mike lets out a frustrated sigh, probably around the same time Harvey gives into the first set of tears he's lamented since right after Mike had woken up. He still didn't remember.

"Please don't think this one is too weird. I know it's a dream but maybe there's something in it that's connected to something."

Harvey has to swallow a few times before he can trust his voice enough to respond. "Shoot."

"We're walking, it's winter time, we're looking at the lights around Time's Square. You take my hand and pull me over to one of the street musicians where people are dancing, and you make me dance with you. You were a great dancer in the dream by the way. The song ends, and you get down on one knee." Harvey doesn't respond. "Sorry, I know it's—"

"Memory."

"What?"

Harvey can't respond. He feels like he's choking. Of all things for Mike to remember…

"Harvey?"

"I'm sorry, I'll… Call me if you have anymore," he swallows again. "Dreams. Hope you're doing ok." And he hangs up. He can't do anything else. He's falling apart and Mike's probably freaked out enough now and definitely does _not_ need Harvey weeping through the phone at him.

He's not staggered in the slightest when he finds himself rushing to the washroom again – frankly, he's amazed he'd even lasted that long after his pill cocktail earlier that night. He jumps in the shower once he's recovered, and hopes he'll be able to make it in to work the next morning. Being alone is probably not the best thing he could do, it seems.

_A/N: Sorry, it's been a while! I've been working seven days a week *sob*… Tuition bills came in. And this is only __**undergrad**__! I can't even begin to imagine what a master's will cost… I'm going to do my best to start posting regularly again, so don't give up on me!_


End file.
